bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Road Rage
Witam w kolejnym, już sto czterdziestym dziewiątym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Motyw niedokończonego biznesu, i powrotu z emerytury dla większego dobra, z pewnością przewinął się przez umysł niejednego zapaleńca kina akcji, któremu od tekstowych banałów, wyrosła kolba w miejscu uzębienia. I choć sam starałem się unikać tego tematu, czego dałem wyraz trzy wiosny temu, to w obecnej sytuacji, jestem zmuszony podjąć tę rękawicę. Przyjąć na siebie to wezwanie do tablicy, i bazgrać kredą co ślina na język przyniesie, mimo złożenia broni. I nawet, mając na względzie całą presję Internetu, od zestawień najgorszych pozycji ubiegłego roku, aż po tsunami komentarzy, zwyczajnie czułem wewnętrzną potrzebę, by zdmuchnąć kurz z tych holenderskich głów. By ten ostatni raz, rozprawić się z ich najświeższą potwarzą, dla rynku elektronicznej rozrywki, nie zważając już na własny urlop. I jeśli komuś jeszcze nie zadzwoniło w mózgownicy słowo kluczowe, to naprawdę bardzo Wam zazdroszczę. Mowa naturalnie o niesławnym tim sześć. Trupie elektronicznych grafomanów, z kraju tulipanem pachnącym, i żółtym serem jebiącym, którzy zasłynęli z pewnego niebywałego talentu. Wysrywania na świat kolosalnych ekskrementów, w dziedzinie gier wyścigowych. W tym zbezczeszczenia nietykalnej świętości od Bagber. Z jakim przytupem wylądował ich najnowszy popłód? Tego dowiecie się w dzisiejszym odcinku. Zatem, bez litanii rozwijania, zapraszam do oglądania. Gra Road Rage, spłynęła z czoła podstarzałego harlejowca, 14 listopada, 2017 roku, a sprawcą tego stanu rzeczy, była kadra z Dupowic, zwanego popularnie Assen, która wyrwała się z jarzma komórkowych faramuszek, by wgramolić się na swój, zroszony moczem podest, tytułów na komputery i konsole. Tymczasem, wychluśniętą potową wydzielinę, zebrał w pudełkach Maximum Games, który niedługo później, przepchnął ją do tylu rynków, do ilu zdołał. Z tego powodu prócz serwerów dystrybucji cyfrowej, z zaznaczeniem tej na parę, pełną parą pracowały również tłocznie, które wygniatały edycje fizyczne. I choć na portalach aukcyjnych, da się wyłowić wersje z konsol niebieskich i zielonych, ogłaszana na oficjalnej stronie, namacalna odsłona na komputery osobiste, to prawdziwy biały kruk. Za całą dystrybucję poza cybernetycznymi wodami, odpowiada w całości wydawca saper, którego ostatnim tak wielkim dokonaniem, była stęchlizna, którą możecie kojarzyć z odcinka poprzedniego. Wracając jednak do punktu wieczoru, o procesie powstawania Agresji Drogowej, wiemy stosunkowo niewiele. Wspomniana wcześniej strona, nie zawiera nic prócz lakonicznych opisów, i zrzutów ekranów w liczbie 3, słownie trzech. A domowe pielesze Holendrów, skrywające niegdyś tajemnice zza kurtyny, w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, obkleja swe ryło taśmą izolacyjną, byleby nic nie wypłynęło. Gadatliwości tymczasem, nie można odmówić krytykom. I oni, niczym sęp z odrastającej wątroby Prometeusza, wydziobali z tego gnieciucha wszystko co potrafili. A przynajmniej Ci, z dostępem do podpinanych do telewizora pudeł. I pomijając czarną owcę, z obozu Windowsa, która z premedytacją walnęła temu kleksowi siódemkę, zbiorowy wysiłek całej reszty, podpadający pod lincz, wykuł na meta agregatorze, kolejno 33 i 26 punktów. Wśród tej masy, możemy wyróżnić, Worthplaying, które w swoim tekście wyraźnie dało wyraz, że rzeczony produkt wart zagrania nie jest. Hiszpański oddział ign, który skwitował swoją notabene analizę, trzema punktami z dziesięciu możliwych, a nawet polski akcent, w postaci dwói od Ppe.pl, tego serwisu. I bynajmniej nie jest ona szkolna. Przygotujcie się więc na jazdę bez trzymanki. Z posmakiem brązu. Kał zalewa naszą twarz, już w chwili rozruchu tego kaszlącego tworu. Bowiem na przysłowiowe dzień dobry, przyjmujemy na policzek mieszankę wedlowską. Tutaj w postaci emblematu, znajdującego się pod maską silnika, którego obecność, wprowadzi w osłupienie nawet najbardziej pamiętliwego górala, logotypu mistrzów kodu, który to zamiótł pod dywan, koszmarki znane z ich poprzednich pseudo herbów. Dumne, świecące się jak moszna psa godło wydawnictwa, oraz to tytułowe, jakby ktoś zapomniał, jaką płytę dopiero co włożył. A zaraz po nim, taki oto obrazek. I jeśli ktoś zachodził w głowę, czemu rozdrabniałem się w tym opisie do takiego stopnia, to jest właśnie powód. Tak wygląda w całości plansza tytułowa. Żadnej muzyki, odgłosów, czy minimalnej napaści na ślimaka w uchu. Żadnych ustawień, suwaków, tudzież wyskakujących przed seansem okienek. Jedynie prośba o pierdolnięcie entera, i zapętlony najazd na cmentarzysko policji, i inne zjawiska pogodowe. Fakt faktem, podgląd preferencji zostanie nam oddany do eksploatacji, jak rzucimy się w wir akcji. Jednakże stan tej planszy tytułowej, która została oddana do naszej konsumpcji, wzbudza autentyczny niepokój. Jak również chęć wyrzucenia krążka z napędem, jeśli nie całym komputerem. Czysta błogość. Euforia towarzyszy nam chwilę później, gdy miasteczkową apokalipsę, zastępuje równie diabelska opowieść. Szepczący narrator, który przystawia się do mikrofonu, jakby nie chciał zbudzić śpiącej przy nim mamy, strzępi nam jęzorem o mieście Aszen, które jeszcze pół dekady temu, było jednogłośnie uznane, za najbardziej zróżnicowane kulturowo miejsce na ziemi. Wszystko jednak obsrało się na miętowo, w momencie wtargnięcia motocyklowych gangów, które sprowokowane przez reżim międzynarodowych koncernów, zaczęły atakować bezbronnych obywateli, i kraść wszystko co popadnie, włącznie z dziewczynami jak widać. Dlatego w tej erze upadku rządu, jako jeden z bandytów na czterech kółkach, będziemy musieli. W zasadzie, nadal nie jestem przekonany co. Bowiem niczym chłopiec na posyłki w fazie buntu, będziemy stawać przed takimi zadaniami, jak te kurierskie, w postaci rozwożenia towarów, które w praktyce wymagają od nas, wdzierania się w snopy światła. Przechodząc przez kompleks białego rycerza, poobijamy parę mord kijem do zbijaka. A kiedy indziej, musimy zdobyć przepustkę do nowego dystryktu. Co ostatecznie sprowadza się, do obijania się o punkty kontrolne, w określonym czasie. I tutaj, w gąszczu zasmażanych z serem dialogów, gdzie błoto miesza się bardziej, niż na festiwalu Owsiaka, trafia do nas, że te pisarskie majaki, nawet nie próbują mieć ze sobą punktów wspólnych. Wyrazy uznania za mokrą robotę, są na nas zsypywane po rywalizacji z duchem czasu. Dziesięciominutowe zlecenie od łysej pały, zamyka się w dwóch. A wyrywający serce wraz z flakami monolog, który kończy się zaproszeniem na tor wyścigowy, następuje po takiej, policyjnej pogoni. Z którego uchodzimy jak najbardziej cało. Tułaczka naszego motorzysty, ciągnąca się niczym letni kisiel, przez niedrożne nozdrze, w głównej mierze rozbija się, na kilka herkulesowych prac. W wyzwaniu ochrzczonym nazwą Eliminacji, mamy za zadanie, w ciągu pięciu okrążeń, stawić czoła pięciu innym krążownikom szos, z przylepionymi na oschniętą gumę ludzkimi kukłami, gdzie każde kolejne kółko, wypina z miejskiego ringu, nieszczęśnika na dnie układu pokarmowego. Niewymagający wyjaśnień moduł jazdy na czas. Nokaut, wymagający od naszego jeźdźca, zrzucenia określonej liczby, ujeżdżaczy mechanicznych koni. Czy to bronią białą, czy siłą bardziej bezpośrednią. Tryb popisowy, w którym jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jesteśmy zobowiązani wykonać konkretną liczbę wyskoków, jazd na jednym kole, i innych oberków na ulicznym parkiecie. Skrytobójstwo, będące nokautem z doklejoną zabawą w kotka i myszkę. Jazdę na owalu, gdzie krew się nie leje, a zwycięzca jest tylko jeden. Ucieczkę, gdzie przepustką do wygranej, jest zjechanie z pola widzenia dzielnicowych. I finalnie Sprint, w którym pod presją czasu, mamy obowiązek znaleźć najszybszą drogę do wyznaczonego punktu. I pomijając już fakt, że większość tych prób to pozszywane ze sobą potworki, tudzież inne czarnobylskie mutacje, nie mówiąc już o tym, że kampania to niekończąca się kompilacja paru z tych bojowych chrzestów, to w większości przypadków dostęp do nich, jest blokowany przez wymagania, które w konsekwencji sprowadzają nas do żmudnych kwadransów, w których to z zaciśniętymi zębami, będziemy trzepać mamonę na klepaniu tych samych zleceń, aż do wysrania kopca kreta. Własnym zwieraczem. Gdybym miał zobrazować w zgrabnych słowach moje doznania z modelem jazdy, skorzystałbym z tego strzępku wyrazów. Ślimak przylepiony śluzem, do popychanego przez chrząszcza krągłego bobka, który swe kruche nóżki stawia na grzechotniku, przyjmującym na siebie impulsy elektryczne. I nawet wtedy, nie liznąłbym do końca pełnej prawdy. Skręcaniu jest bliżej do wybryków na lo dzie, przy nienaostrzonych łyżwach. Środek ciężkości jest najpewniej umocowany w innej galaktyce, przez co nasz rumak nawet nie drgnie, wyciągając przednie koło, podczas upadku z niebieskiego sklepienia. Jednak wbrew karnetowi na wieczne przyspawanie, zdarza się naszej dwukołowej bestii wywrócić na plecy, po starciu z byle paprochem. Choć do takich najwyraźniej, nie zalicza się uformowany skokowo krawężnik. Jak nakazuje wieloletnia tradycja, nie mogło się obejść także, bez przymocowanego na nasze cztery litery dopalacza, który nawet nie stara się dokładać do chwiejności naszej motorynki. Sprawy nie poprawia również świetlica, która służy nam za swego rodzaju warsztat. Poza możliwością wykupienia, wymaganych do ukończenia fabuły jednośladowców, możemy zrobić z naszego junaka księżniczkę. Podpicowując organy i maseczkę, dolewając odpowiednie napoje wyskokowe, a nawet dokręcając co większe ogumienie. Wszystko to jednak jak krew w piach, gdyż na koniec dnia, prócz jebniętej na różowo baleriny, nie odczujemy nawet cienia zmiany, po władowaniu w skuterek mamony. Cóż by to była za gra w zbijanego, bez odpowiednich narzędzi do rzeczonego zbijania. I tak pnąc się po szczeblach gangsterskiej kariery, do naszego składziku broni obuchowych, poza wierną sportową maczugą, dołączą na wskroś zardzewiałe rurki, podwędzony nieuważnemu ogrodnikowi sekator, kij do golfa i tych mniejszych móżdżków. Piłę łańcuchową, w wersji dla jednorękich bandytów, a nawet pierdolony Labrys, który ot tak sobie leżał na widoku, znudzony przebywaniem na Krecie przez dwa tysiące lat. I choć lista narzędzi tortur, jest jeszcze bardziej obszerna, to każdy z tych środków zaradczych, został sklepany przez programistów z bożej łaski, na jedną modłę. Niezależnie od tego, czy trzymany szmelc zatruwa nasze życie spalinami, bądź drzazgami, cała operacja jest skoncentrowana na jednym guziku. Jego pacnięcie powoduje wzbudzeniem tej samej, zdrętwiałej animacji wykonania zamachu. Każdy jeden obuch, pacyfikuje szturchnięciem, niezależnie od tego, jaki zakapior znalazłby się po drugiej stronie pały. I w zasadzie, jedynymi odchyleniami tego arsenału, są opóźnienia pomiędzy wywołaniem chęci zamachu, a wykonaniem czynności, które co rapier raczą nas innym okresem. Dopamina osiągnęła właśnie swój punkt szczytowy, kurwa jego mać. Wspominając o drzewnych surowcach, ciężko jest ominąć temat bystrości komputerowych towarzyszy. I nie mam tutaj na myśli wyłącznie zbłąkanych owieczek, działających na linii prawa i własnej głupoty, lśniących swoim intelektem w stadach, lecz także milicjantów i ludzi chodnika. Ale po kolei. Troskliwe misie gangów motocyklowych, stoją za sobą murem na dźwięk startowego gwizdka, ocierając się blachami w duchu najczystszej, męskiej przyjaźni. Prócz wzajemnego ocierania się ciałami z metalu, łotrom spod ciemnej gwiazdy, zdarza się również wpaść na wszystko co wyrośnie im na nawierzchni, pod wpływem zaślepienia pogodą ducha. I pod kategorię trojańskich koni wpadają, cztery litery jadącej z wolna gabloty, i te nikomu nie wadzące, a nawet ceglane ściany kamienic. Godna podkreślenia jest również ich kompletna bezradność, w chwili kiedy reszta ześlizguje się ze swych watach z naszą pomocą. Beznadziejność udziela się również stróżom prawa, którzy widząc dziejące się szosy na dantejskie sceny, wzięli parę głębszych dla dostrojenia swoich zmysłów. W konsekwencji jednak, flaszka wlała im się do złej dziury, a kierowanym wozom włączył się permanentny wsteczny. Jazda slalomem, wjeżdżanie kufrem w ścianie, i celowe podpinanie się maską do wszystkiego co twarde, jest szarością życia codziennego. W tym oceanie nonsensu, nie zaskakuje zatem aktywność pieszych, sprowadzająca się do odbijają z lewa w prawą, niczym od paletek w pongu. Zbiorowa histeria. Nierówności pod kopułą zerojedynkowych majsterkowiczów, uwidaczniają się także we wzniesionej przez nich metropolii. W Drogowym Szale bowiem, oddano nam do dyspozycji siedem dystryktów, do których dostęp uzyskujemy, wraz z postępem werbalnych wymiocin, które miały być w zamyśle podstawą linii fabularnej. Od zamglonego Aszen, gdzie drzewa wyrastają z jądra ziemi, a rampy służą za element krajobrazowy, Czyitali, które z Włochami dla hochsztaplerów ma niewiele wspólnego, a kończąc na urodzajnych ziemiach Wzgórz Nawiedzonych, którym fundujemy naszym motorowerem darmową orkę. Wszystkie te okolice wymieniam na jednym wdechu, gdyż prawdę powiedziawszy, wypoczynek w każdym z tych kurortów prezentuje się równie blado, co wykąpana w wybielaczu kartka papieru, przylepiona przezroczystą taśmą do białej ściany. Każdy z powiatów, po oczyszczeniu go z misji w wątku głównym, otworzy przed nami drzwi do zadań pobocznych. I tak podjeżdżając do lewitujących pierścieni, i bynajmniej nie tych supermena, możemy skorzystać z tych samych, katowanych wcześniej wyzwań. Tym odporniejszym na demencję, architekci proponują zabawę na Wardęgę, w której prowokujemy policję przejeżdżając bez papierów, przez przejście graniczne. A dla masochistów spragnionych wrażeń, z zapędami do poszukiwania przygód, czyhają przedmioty kolekcjonerskie. Sztuk siedem. A są to skarby na tyle enigmatyczne, że same ich znalezienie, przynosi więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Sztuka przez wielkie es. Twórczego wyzwolenia próżno szukać, w zaprezentowanej fuzji audiowizualnej. Ci, którzy mogą pochwalić się większą podzielnością uwagi, z pewnością przykuli swój wzrok na pewnym logo, w sekwencji początkowej. I nie mylicie się, ten graficzny paździerz z okolic drugiego playstation, napędza epicki silnik, naznaczony numerem cztery. I nie potrzeba większej szpili, dla uwypuklenia tych zmarszczek. I już odkładając na bok niedolę kierowanej przez nas niedołęgi, z wypływającymi gałami i wypadającym dyskiem, powiew przeszłości uderzy nam w mordę, wraz z otaksowaniem zieleniny, przypominającej krzaki, z przepoconej pachy siwego piernika. Ścigacze wyglądem przypominają duńskie klocki, po ucieczce od psiego zgryzu tylnymi drzwiami. Odpustowe efekty specjalne bladłyby przy achtungach, a szaty dla modeli, przypominają te z lumpeksu, po zszyciu ze sobą resztek z czyszczenia magazynów. Otoczka dźwiękowa swoim rzępoleniem, zawinęłaby niejedno ucho, wliczając te Urbana. Chrząkający silnik to zgodnie z przewidywaniami, eksponat ocalały z czasów komuny. Sokowirówka Katarzyna, ma się rozumieć. Przygrywające utwory, będące często jawnymi podróbkami, generowałaby wzdrygnięcia nawet na poziomie ironicznym, a tragedię dopina w całość gra aktorska, którą trzeba po prostu doświadczyć. Tak jak nie ma róży bez kolców, tak nie ma chujowej produkcji o motocyklach, bez miazgi od strony technicznej. Iw tej materii, partacze z Królestwa Niderlandów, postanowili podnieść poprzeczkę wysoko. Ponad powiewającą na księżycu flagę. Tutaj drobiazgi pokroju, działającego na poziomie lotYto mechanizmu walki, pierdolca policji, która po schwytaniu daje nam dwa dolary odszkodowania, i spadających z rowerka oponentów, są jedynie częścią śnieżnej kuli, która stacza się z prędkością lawinową. Cóż zatem powiecie na moce paranormalne, które pozwalają przyciągnąć nasz bolid do wyznaczonej ofiary, bez żadnego fizycznego kontaktu. Tajemniczą mapkę, której rozłożenie w trakcie opadania, pozwala zahaczyć nas w powietrzu. Informacje o trzymanej broni, które resetują się przy każdorazowym uruchomieniu dowolnej misji, gdzie broń obuchowa nie ma większego znaczenia. Łańcuch włączających się do ruchu pojazdów, pozostaje w formie skamieliny na wieczność, bez krzty rozumu. Spacerowi, których mamy na widelcu, często podstawiają pod sobą nienamacalny podest, wcześniej nacierając się, duchowym mazidłem. Odpowiednio trącone pachołki, pozwalają 4 nokauty, zamienić na 10, bez konkretnej przyczyny. A wszystko potęguje fizyka, która pozwala chociażby, po odpowiednim podtarciu swojego krocza o asfalt, zaliczyć swego rodzaju misję kosmiczną. Cóż, przynajmniej nie dostałem się do końca świata. Konkludując, gra Road Rage, to wszystko to, z czego ekipa z Holandii jest najbardziej znana. I jeszcze trochę więcej. Z chlebem i solą powitamy tutaj wymysł szaleńca, mający uchodzić tu za intrygę. Duet modelu jazdy i fizyki, wspólnymi siłami, wysyła nas na drugi koniec układu słonecznego. A nawet giętkość postaci, i obcieranie łbem podłóg. Czar ten znany z tamtych szmelców, jakikolwiek by on nie był, zwyczajnie zanika, pod naporem przeraźliwej nudy, i przyczepionej jak rzep do psiego ogona, piaskownicy, gdzie ktoś zawinął łopatkę wraz z piaskiem. Dodajmy do tego pełną łychę technicznych zgrzytów, oraz tryb wiecznego wyjebania producentów, i otrzymamy nic więcej, jak gangrenę, która skutecznie prowadzi do dezintegracji grającego. Ta fuszerka osiąga tak nieprawdopodobny poziom, że nawet nie jest w stanie zakończyć się w prawowity sposób. Szereg animacji, występujących po schwytaniu tego ostatniego złego typa, poza liryczną chłostą nie oferuje nam zupełnie nic, włącznie z napisami końcowymi, które musimy sobie wybudzić sami, dla siebie. I chyba ten obraz ze wszystkich, jest najbardziej wymowny. Wolałbym przepuścić swoją mosznę przez niszczarkę, a jej zawartość wciągnąć odkurzaczem, niż kiedykolwiek w swym żywocie, przegrać choćby minutę tego pokrytego trądem wytworu. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (2018) Kategoria:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 11)